


Harry Potter and the Not so Awful Christmas

by crocogirly



Series: Harry Potter & Kuroko no Basket oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: An attempt at Christmas culture in Japan, But it's not always a bad thing, Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry at Kaijo, Harry cursing his inner Gryffindor, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Random - Freeform, Second year, Voldemort dead, angst? not really, harry is 17, if it's not accurate, kind of, sometimes something good comes from it, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocogirly/pseuds/crocogirly
Summary: Harry has moved to Japan and is attending Kaijo High Schooll as a second-year student. He will be spending Christmas away from Hogwarts and his friends for the first time since he entered Hogwarts at 11 years old. He is not looking forward to it. But then Kise Ryota enters and maybe Christmas won't be so bad after all? Maybe something good will come of it?Just a oneshot for Christmas. Kind of short.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Kise Ryota
Series: Harry Potter & Kuroko no Basket oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Harry Potter and the Not so Awful Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroko no Basket!

Harry had always enjoyed Christmas since starting Hogwarts and had seen the magic of the season. He had loved the way Hagrid had decorated the great hall with the trees and the lights. It always seemed magical. So, in an effort to get some of the same feelings now that he was away from Hogwarts he had tried to decorate his own room with a small tree that he had placed on his desk. He even had some ornaments and lights to put on it. 

While his dorm here at Kaijo wasn’t big it was just enough for Harry. He had a bed, a desk and a dresser along with a small bookshelf. It might feel a little cramped but it was nothing like a cupboard under the stairs. 

It had been six months since he had started Kaijo. It had been a little rough start with Harry only just having learned the language (thank you magic) and feeling unfamiliar and homesick as he joined the other second years at the High School located in the Kanagawa prefecture. He had still been a little bitter over having to leave Hogwarts at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts and before his last year. But it had been necessary. Or at least Dumbledore had deemed it necessary for Harry to start a new school and a muggle one at that. Harry had been attacked too many times back at Hogwarts and even if they caught the attackers there always seemed to pop up more of them. It was only a question of time before they would succeed. Harry knew that, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

Even dead Voldemort caused him trouble. 

Harry sighed as he turned a page of his book trying to focus but his mind was all over the place. It wasn’t that much of a surprise, really. He had a couple of unopened presents from Ron and Hermione lying under the tree. Hedwig had managed the long flight with them and Harry was glad he at least had those…it was like having a small part of the old Christmas at least. 

This year he seemed to be all alone and it felt almost like it did when he was a kid and forced to either stay in his cupboard and out of the way for his aunt and uncle during Christmas while they doted on Dudley, or sitting in a chair in the corner forced to watch Dudley eat and enjoy himself. 

He sighed. 

Though, Christmas Eve was a day for couples here in Japan. At least that was Harry’s impression and knew many spent if with their girlfriend or boyfriend and walked around looking at the Christmas lights and decoration. Christmas Day was not the same as he was used to either… It was a little confusing but from his understanding, it was a normal working day even if the schools were closed. But it was still a time for family and he knew many went out to eat together… 

He would still miss out. 

He was alone…

“Harry-cchi!” 

Harry blinked and looked up just as his door burst opened and the blond boy that had taken more and more of Harry’s thoughts and time lately came bouncing in and plopped down at the bed. Harry looked at him in surprise before he forced a smile on his face. 

“Hey, Ryota,” Harry said. “I thought you were out on a date.” 

_A date and then back to your own place…_

“I was,” Ryota nodded. “But I decided to come and check on my favourite person!” 

Harry tried not to let the words affect him but he could feel his smile turn more genuine and warmth filled him as he looked at Ryota. 

“And…your date?” Harry asked. “How was it?” 

“Nah, it was fine,” Ryota shrugged. “She was nice and all, but she would giggle at everything and never allowed me to say anything without her giggling, at least until she got annoyed at me.” 

“Ah, fangirls,” Harry said. 

Ryota glanced at him with a pensive look before he nodded with a smile. 

“So, I ended it quicker than normal,” Ryota said. 

“And came here,” Harry said. “Why? You should just have gone home.” 

Ryota frowned at him, “but then you would be alone.” 

Harry stilled for a moment before he looked over at Ryota and noticed the sharp look in those yellow eyes. He was sharper than most gave him credit for, Harry thought. It wasn’t the first time he had thought that. 

“I’m fine,” Harry said. “You should get back to your family. You’re spending your day with them tomorrow right?” 

“Nah,” Ryota shook his head. “I’m staying with you.” 

Harry blinked. “Why? You should be with your family, Ryota.” 

“I see them all the time,” Ryota said. “Besides I saw them earlier today too. They said it was fine if I wanted to spend it with you.” 

Harry felt his mouth go dry. He wasn’t sure what to say… Hope filled his chest but he pushed it back again. Even if Ryota said he would spend the day with him didn’t mean that he meant anything more by it. He was probably just being nice and considerate of his feelings. He had probably noticed that Harry dreaded spending the day alone… 

“You didn’t have to sleep on the floor,” Harry frowned as he looked at Ryota yawning before grinning up at Harry. “You should have gone home for the night.” 

“’ Course I did,” Ryota said through a yawn. “If I hadn’t you would have pretended to be sick or something to make me spend today with my family.” 

Harry snorted. He might have. He still felt bad for taking Ryota away from his family. 

“Don’t worry about it, Harry-cchi,” Ryota said getting up. “I’m not that nice of a person.” 

Harry frowned at him but Ryota just smiled and walked out of the room in search for the bathroom. Harry shook his head. He still couldn’t figure him out. 

Harry grabbed a change of clothes and made his way to the showers. Since the dorms were for the foreign exchange students or those who came to attend Kaijo from other parts of the country it wasn’t too big, and since it was the holidays it meant that Harry had the place for himself, or at least almost to himself. 

Finished with his shower he got dressed and took a moment to consider his clothes. It was just a pair of faded jeans and a green t-shirt that Hermione had told him brought out his eyes or whatever that meant. He hoped it looked nice. 

“Stop it,” Harry muttered to himself. It wasn’t like he was going on a date or anything. Ryota was just being nice and a friend. Nothing more. 

But…

No!

Harry shook his head and glared at his reflection in the mirror. He was not going on a date.

“Woah, pretty owl,” Ryota blinked when Harry stepped into the room. 

“Hedwig!” Harry said almost cursing out loud as he had forgotten about her. 

“You know her?” Ryota asked curiously looking from Hedwig to Harry. “Or him?” 

Hedwig bristled slightly and glared at Ryota who blinked at her. 

“Hedwig is a girl,” Harry said holding out his arm for Hedwig to land on and watched as she gracefully did so. “A real Queen, isn’t that right girl?” 

Hedwig preened and hooted. 

“And she’s yours?” Ryota asked. 

“I suppose so,” Harry nodded. “A friend gave her to me when I turned 11.” 

Harry stroked her feathers and looked over at Ryota who was watching with a peculiar look on his face but when he noticed Harry looking he smiled and seemed carefree again. 

“May I?” Ryota asked looking from Harry to Hedwig. 

Harry glanced at Hedwig who was looking at Ryota with her own yellow eyes. Huh, they both had yellow eyes…but Ryota’s was different (of course they were) and Harry couldn’t help but think that Ryota’s eyes were beautiful. 

“Um, sure,” Harry said shaking off the last thought before he got carried away (again). “Hedwig, be nice.” 

Ryota came closer with slow deliberate steps and gently reached out while Hedwig eyed him for a moment before she moved closer and allowed Ryota to stroke her feathers. Harry watched and noticed the awed smile on Ryota’s face as he felt the feathers. 

“Wow,” Ryota said. “So soft…” 

Harry smiled and nodded. “I know.” 

Ryota looked up and met Harry’s eyes and it was like everything stopped for a moment and Harry found it difficult to breathe or look away. He knew it sounded corny but it was how it felt. Finally, he managed to look away and turned his head down so he could hide the redness in his cheeks. He was sure he was blushing. 

“Um,” Ryota coughed slightly and stepped back and was Harry just imagining it when he thought it sounded like the other boy was nervous? “Ready to go?” 

“Sure,” Harry said. “But are you sure…” 

“Stop asking that,” Ryota rolled his eyes. “I told you, Harry-cchi; I’m not that nice of a person.” 

“You said so, but I think you’re wrong,” Harry said as he helped Hedwig over on her perch and made sure that she had water ready. Hedwig gave him a knowing look (don’t ask him how she did it, but she did) and he scowled at her for a second. 

He followed Ryota out of the dorms and out of the school property in silence and smiled when he realised they were headed to a small café or bakery that Harry had found during his first week there and loved having his breakfast there. Christmas music played softly in the background as they stepped through the door.

“Ah, Potter-san and Kise-san,” the owner smiled. “Welcome back and Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas,” Harry smiled. “The usual?” 

“Of course,” the woman smiled. “And you, Kise-san?” 

“The same as Harry-cchi!” Ryota grinned charmingly. 

They sat down by a window table and Harry looked around noticing the glances thrown at Ryota from some of the girls and boys in the diner and he hid a sigh. He forced himself to look away and glanced at Ryota who seemed oblivious to the looks he was getting. 

“Kuroko-cchi said he was busy his entire holiday,” Ryota whined flopping back in his seat. “He never has time for me!” 

Harry smiled indulgently. He had met Kuroko Tetsuya and knew he was a good friend to Ryota, but he didn’t seem to be the type to know how to handle how hyper Ryota could be over a longer period of time. 

“I’m sure he will see you soon, Ryota,” Harry said. 

“Yeah,” Ryota nodded. “He was my personal trainer at Teiko, you know.” 

“Really?” Harry hummed. “Well, you have a special bond then.” 

He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice. 

“You think so?” Ryota cheered up. “Thank you, Harry-cchi! You always make me feel better!” 

Harry smiled but didn’t say anything else. 

_Flashback to their first meeting_

_“Oh,” a voice said surprised and Harry looked up and saw Kise Ryota standing just inside the room and looked a little surprised at spotting Harry who was sitting at his desk with a book in his lap._

_“Any reason you came into my room?” Harry arched a brow._

_“Well,” Ryota smiled charmingly. “I’m hiding.”_

_“Hiding?” Harry repeated just as he heard the giggling of girls and rapid footsteps outside the door and saw the way Ryota winced. “Ah, I see.”_

_Ryota glanced at him and then looked at the door and he could still hear the people outside. He grimaced._

_“Well, sit down or something,” Harry offered. “They’ll probably stick around for a little while if they know you are somewhere in the building.”_

_Ryota looked at him for a moment before he nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down since it was the only free seat in the room._

_“What are you reading?” Ryota asked breaking the silence._

_“The ABC Murders by Agatha Christie,” Harry shrugged not looking up from his book. Hermione had given it to him and it was a good way to pass the time when he was alone._

_“Oh,” Ryota said. “Is it good?”_

_“Guess so,” Harry said, “haven’t finished it yet.”_

_“I haven’t read anything by her,” Ryota said. “But she wrote a lot of crime, right?”_

_Harry glanced up and tilted his head slightly, “you’re the type that has to fill the silence with talk?”_

_“No, only when I’m curious,” Ryota smiled and Harry huffed._

_“And you’re curious now?” Harry asked._

_“Guess so,” Ryota nodded. “Who are you?”_

_Harry laughed and put the book down as he turned the chair so he could more easily look at Ryota._

_“Harry Potter,” Harry said. “Or Potter Harry as you would say.”_

_“Where are you from?”_

_“England,” Harry said. “Though, I went to school in Scotland.”_

_“Why are you here then?” Ryota asked._

_“Killed someone, got expelled and thrown out of the country,” Harry deadpanned. “This school was the only one who would take me.”_

_Ryota stared at him and Harry worked to keep his face blank._

_“Eh? Seriously?” Ryota asked._

_Harry cracked and laughed easily at the shocked expression on Ryota’s face._

_“No,” he said. “I wanted a change and thought that studying a year in Japan was the right change for me now. My headmaster arranged it for me.”_

_Though, it was true that he had killed someone. Voldemort. But that was back when he was 14 and had been brought to that cemetery with Cedric… He pushed the thought away. It would only give more nightmares if he allowed himself to think about it._

_“Oh,” Ryota blinked._

_“Ah, your face…” Harry chortled. “Amusing.”_

_“Meany,” Ryota pouted and Harry laughed again when he saw the look._

_“Sorry, sorry,” Harry grinned._

_Ryota tilted his head as he looked at him, “you’re strange.”_

_Harry shrugged, “guess so.”_

_Ryota looked at him for a moment before he smiled. He then started to chat more easily and Harry found that he rather liked the endless chatter from the other boy. It made up for the silence that always seemed to be around him since he moved here._

_End flashback_

“Harry-cchi?” Ryota called his attention and Harry looked over and saw Ryota looking at him curiously. “I have called your name several times now…” 

“Ah, sorry,” Harry said. “I was just thinking.” 

They were at an ice skating rink and while waiting for their skates Harry had slipped into thoughts. He knew he would forever be grateful that Ryota had found his way into his room that day he had been looking for a hiding spot. Harry wasn’t sure why but Ryota had kept coming back and they had become friends. It seemed like becoming friends with Ryota immediately got you settled in the school because he would show up and pull him along and before Harry knew it he had met the entire basketball team and become friends with them. 

“You’re thinking again,” Ryota commented. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Just remembered the first time you came to hide in my room,” Harry said. 

“Ah,” Ryota grinned clearly remembering it as well. “It was the best hiding spot I’ve ever found.” 

Harry snorted and shook his head. 

“Well, it sure made my stay at this school interesting;” Harry said. 

“Oi! That’s rude, Harry-cchi!” Ryota whined but smiled just as soon as he had finished talking. 

Harry laughed as he got shakenly to his feet and tried to balance on the skates. He had never tried skates before. He didn’t think it was something they did in the wizarding world. At least he had never seen anyone doing it and it would have been a nice pastime during winter when the lake froze over. 

“Ready?” Ryota asked and Harry grumbled slightly when he saw how naturally and easily he moved on his skates over the ice before turning back and smiled at Harry. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Harry said and tried to move and swayed as he slowly moved forward. It felt like he was walking on knives or something. Flying on a broom was much easier… 

Harry somehow managed to get a few steps forward before he felt everything tilt and suddenly was on the ice. 

“Ouch,” he muttered. 

“Are you alright?” Ryota asked concerned as he came over with sure strokes. 

“Fine,” Harry sighed. 

“You’ve never been on skates before, have you?” Ryota asked. 

“What gave it away?” Harry laughed and accepted the hand and got back to his feet. 

“You could have said so,” Ryota frowned. 

“I wanted to try,” Harry shrugged. 

“Come on,” Ryota said. “I’ll help you.” 

Harry looked at Ryota and the hand covered by a red glove that was reaching out to him. Harry used his own hand that was in a green glove to grab Ryota’s and felt his heartbeat skip a beat. Ryota smiled and started to move backwards as he gently (more so than Harry thought he was capable of) pulled Harry along. 

“Don’t make your legs so stiff,” Ryota said. “It makes it harder to move.” 

Harry frowned in concentration and tried to relax his legs like Ryota said. 

“That’s it,” Ryota smiled and somehow managed to come up beside Harry and adjusted his hold so he was supporting Harry by the elbow. “Let’s start to go slow at first. Try to see what I do.” 

“I’m not a copy master like you,” Harry snorted. 

“No one is,” Ryota said confidently. 

“You are so humble,” Harry rolled his eyes.

Ryota laughed and Harry smiled. 

They moved slowly over the ice and Harry felt more confident as they moved and started to get used to how the skates felt against the ice. He still didn’t think he would be flying over the ice like some of the others he saw, but he was sure he would soon figure out how he could move without falling. 

He was very aware of the presence of Ryota beside him and was grateful for his patience in helping him and a part of Harry didn’t want him to let go. He wanted to use this as an excuse to keep the contact with Ryota while he could. 

“I think I’m fine now,” Harry said. 

“You ready to try on your own?” Ryota asked. 

“Yes,” Harry nodded determinedly. 

“Alright,” Ryota said after a moment and pulled his hand away. “I’ll be right beside you, Harry-cchi!” 

Harry smiled at him. 

They moved faster as Harry got more confident and soon Ryota felt it safe to leave his side and Harry chased after him with a laugh but of course the other boy was better and faster, but it didn’t take away the fun. 

Ryota would come back to Harry’s side often enough and smiled and laughed as he did so bringing new light to his eyes and Harry thought it looked a little different than Ryota’s normal smiles. 

“Mm,” Harry closed his eyes as he leaned back on the bench feeling tired and exhausted after the hours on the ice. He was surprised at how fast the time had gone by and how much fun he’d had on the rink. 

“You’re tired?” Ryota laughed. “Sleeping beauty, huh?” 

“Shut up,” Harry opened his eyes and glared. “That’s more your title, right?” 

Ryota arched a brow and smirked. 

“Really?” He asked. “A beauty, am I? Well, they do say I’m handsome…” 

Harry blushed but snorted. 

“Well, arrogant is another word for you,” Harry said. 

“Meany,” Ryota pouted and Harry felt his lips twitch. “I’m not that arrogant. Aomine-cchi is arrogant. Akashi-cchi is arrogant…” 

“All of you Miracles are arrogant,” Harry finished sitting up straighter. “That’s what I think after having met them all after that Winter Cup of yours.” 

“Kuroko-cchi isn’t arrogant,” Ryota said. 

“Well, maybe not,” Harry allowed. “He did seem like the normal one of you guys.” 

“Oi! Meany!” Ryota said again. “Are you saying that I’m not normal?!” 

Harry just smiled but didn’t answer. 

“Harry-cchi!” Ryota whined. “Are you? Are you? Meany!” 

“Where are you going?” Ryota asked. 

“Um…back to the dorm?” Harry blinked. 

“Why?” 

“…” Harry blinked. 

“Come on,” Ryota rolled his eyes. “The day’s not over yet.” 

Harry followed Ryota and blinked when he saw the KFC up ahead. He knew that the fast-food chain KFC was very popular in Japan during Christmas, but he hadn’t planned on eating there himself. 

“Come on,” Ryota said again. 

“Ryota, the lines will be endless,” Harry said. “I heard people should reserve a table and the food in advance when eating there at Christmas.” 

“It’s fine,” Ryota said. “Akashi-cchi fixed it for us.” 

“Akashi did?” Harry asked surprised. “When did you talk to him?” 

“I texted him earlier,” Ryota said. “Come on.” 

Harry stopped trying to figure out how Akashi could possibly ‘fix it’ knowing a lost cause when he saw it. Apparently Akashi could fix about anything. Harry figured he was better off not knowing.

They found a table and Harry saw the name Kise Ryota written on a note and soon after a waiter came over with the food that had been ordered for them. Harry just shook his head in resigned amusement.

“I love KFC!” Ryota beamed. “It really is Christmas when you get to eat this.” 

“Really,” Harry said. “I guess it’s worth a try.” 

Ryota grinned and started to eat. 

“Mum and dad would always bring me and my sisters to KFC when we were kids,” Ryota said. “I know it’s not that common in other places in the world, but I really like it.” 

“I see,” Harry said. “That’s nice.” 

“What do you normally do for Christmas?” Ryota asked. 

Harry hesitated for a moment using the fact he was eating to hide the fact as he thought about what to say. 

“Until I turned 11 I would help my aunt to make the food and get ready for the Christmas feast,” Harry finally said. “But from I was 11 I would spend Christmas at my boarding school with my friends or at Ron’s house.” 

Ryota had paused his eating and frowned at Harry, but he didn’t ask anything. He just watched and Harry felt like he could see straight through him. He swallowed. 

“I loved Christmas at my boarding school,” Harry said. “It is a castle, you see. And Hagrid, the gamekeeper, would decorate it with trees and lights. It was beautiful. And of course, the food was amazing.” 

“What kind of food?” Ryota asked. 

“Roasted turkeys, mountains of roasts, boiled potatoes, platters of chipolatas, buttered peas, rich gravy and cranberry,” Harry listed. “And delicious Christmas Pudding for dessert.” 

“Sound pretty good,” Ryota nodded. “Murasakibara-cchi would love the dessert.” 

Harry laughed. “I’m sure.” 

“But what would you do?” Ryota asked. “We played games or watched old movies.” 

“We’d spend the time to explore the castle at times,” Harry said, “since it was mostly empty and we had more free time since classes were out. Or we’d have snowball fights in the courtyard and made snowmen… I would visit Hagrid as well and try to avoid eating his cookies.” 

“Why?” Ryota asked curiously. 

“Because they were like rocks,” Harry laughed. “He really can’t cook.” 

“Ah, that would be bad,” Ryota laughed. 

Harry nodded, “and I would play chess with Ron in front of the fireplace. Or read with Hermione…” 

Harry missed his friends. Talking about them made that even clearer. 

“You miss them;” Ryota observe. 

“I do,” Harry nodded. “But I’ll see them again and I do write to them.” 

“Good,” Ryota nodded. 

They talked more as they continued to eat and Harry thought that KFC at Christmas wasn’t so bad after all. It might actually be just as great as turkey and Christmas pudding… 

“I’m so full,” Harry moaned leaning back in his seat. 

“You can’t be full yet,” Ryota grinned. “We’re not done yet.” 

Harry looked at him incredulously but Ryota just laughed and ruffled Harry’s hair as he moved past him leaving Harry feeling a little stunned. He had noticed that Ryota had touched him more often as the day went on and he tried to tell himself that it was just coincidence but he couldn’t help but hope… 

Harry got to his feet and turned to follow Ryota. He stilled when he saw the familiar scene with girls surrounding him with looks of awe and stars in their eyes. He was already writing autographs and had a smile on his face. But it seemed a little more forced and there was an annoyance in his eyes now. Had he always had that look or was it new? Or was it just Harry who hoped to see it? 

Harry sighed and walked past Ryota and the group of fangirls in order to slip out of the suddenly too hot and stifling KFC. He breathed in the fresh air and pushed his hands deep into his jacket pockets as he waited for Ryota to catch up. 

Maybe he just should go home… He didn’t really want to see Ryota with his admiring masses today. He had enjoyed the day more than he thought he would, more than he had planned on allowing himself to do. He knew that going back to just being the friend that offered a hiding spot after this was going to be hard, but Harry knew he would do it. 

“Ah, sorry,” Ryota said sounding a little breathless. “I didn’t mean…” 

“It’s fine;” Harry said forcing a smile. “It happens.” 

“More than I like sometimes,” Ryota frowned looking at Harry. “Really…I didn’t mean…” 

“I know,” Harry shrugged. “It’s fine. You can’t stop the fangirls. You finished faster than normal.” 

“I told them I had someone important waiting on me,” Ryota said eying Harry almost nervously. “So, I left.” 

Harry blinked before he nodded, “Well, I feel bad for them.” 

He turned to leave and wasn’t sure if he heard the quiet; “do you?” 

“You still want to come with me?” Ryota asked almost unsurely. 

Harry glanced at him. He had been quieter since they left KFC and Harry couldn’t help but feel sad that the easy and fun air between them had dropped and suddenly it seemed heavier and tenser. 

“Of course,” Harry said.

Ryota beamed again and Harry smiled seeing the happy look.

“So, what do you have planned now?” Harry asked. 

“I thought we could just walk around a little first,” Ryota said. “Since you said you were full.” 

“Are you trying to say that you’re not?” Harry asked incredulously. “You ate more than me!” 

“I’m not hungry, but I could still eat more,” Ryota shrugged. 

“You’re as bad as Ron,” Harry muttered. “I didn’t think that was possible.” 

“If you think I’m bad then you haven’t seen Kagami-cchi and Aomine-cchi eat,” Ryota said. 

Harry stared at him before he shook his head, “bonkers the lot of you.” 

“Oi! Meany!” Ryota cried. 

“Ah, come on,” Harry laughed more easily now. “Let’s walk around… Is there somewhere here I haven’t seen yet?” 

Finally they stopped by a bakery and Harry arched a brow as Ryota told him to wait outside while he went inside. Harry looked around and smiled slightly as he saw the families out walking and the children laughing and talking with their parents. They all looked so close and happy. It was the perfect image in Harry's eyes. He saw a daughter holding her father’s hand and looking up at him with such adoration in her eyes that Harry could almost feel it. He saw a son sitting on his father’s shoulders while talking with his mother who had her arms attached to her husband’s elbow allowing him to guide her as she looked up at her son with a smile. He saw a mother comfort her daughter with a smile and gentle hands. 

“Families comes out after working hours in order to go to KFC or just spend the day together,” Ryota commented startling Harry slightly who hadn’t realised that the other boy had come back. 

“Mm,” Harry said. “I like watching families like this. It makes me feel…” 

He trailed off and frowned slightly. 

“Feel what?” Ryota asked. 

“Hopeful,” Harry said slowly. “Yeah, hopeful. That happy family exists.” 

Ryota looked at him for a moment and Harry smiled and noticed the box in his hands. 

“What’s that?” Harry asked changing the subject. 

“A surprise,” Ryota grinned. “Let’s get back to your room.” 

Harry nodded not bothering to ask why. He was feeling a little cold now anyway and tired, so he kind of wanted to just get back inside and maybe even make some hot chocolate. 

They walked in silence and Harry tried to hide his surprise when Ryota put an arm around his shoulders. He didn’t notice the searching look he got from Ryota as he tried to control the blush in his cheeks or tried to stop himself from overthinking and reading too much in the move. Ryota was just affectionate to the people he called friends. He had seen how often he jumped on Kuroko and hugged him… So this didn’t mean anything. 

Did it? 

Since Harry didn’t have much space in his room they both settled on his bed and used a small stack of books as a table for whatever Ryota had bought at the bakery. It was still in the box. 

“So, what is it?” Harry asked. 

“Curious, aren’t you?” Ryota smiled.

Harry shrugged, “I’ve been called that before.” 

_Kind of an understatement._

“Another Christmas tradition,” Ryota said. “Though it’s normally eaten on Christmas Eve, I thought it would be good today as well.” 

Harry arched a brow. 

“Okay, I’m intrigued,” he said. 

Ryota grinned and opened the box revealing a sponge cake covered in whipped crème and decorated with strawberries. Harry arched a brow. 

“I’ve seen that cake in the stores,” Harry said. “Is it good?” 

“It’s very good,” Ryota nodded. “And yeah, everyone sells them before Christmas. It’s the Japanese Christmas cake.” 

“Looks good,” Harry said. “Hold on, I’ll see if I can find some plates or something.” 

Harry pushed off the bed and started to look for something to put the cake on. He knew he had some paper plates for one use only somewhere around here but he couldn’t remember where… he opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out the album that he had received from Hagrid and looked underneath it and grinned when he found it. 

“What’s that?” Ryota asked curiously. 

“Oh, my photo album,” Harry said. 

“Can I look at it?” Ryota asked. 

Harry hesitated for a moment before he nodded and turned so he was hiding the album from Ryota and cast a quick spell on it to make sure that the images remained still. It wouldn’t do to reveal magic to Ryota. 

At least not yet… 

_Stop it! It wasn’t like he would ever get to a point where he could tell him._

“Do you want to see it now or after we have had the cake?” Harry asked. 

“Why not at the same time?” Ryota asked. 

“Sure,” Harry shrugged and grabbed the album with him along with the paper plates. 

He watched as Ryota cut the cake and placed a piece of cake on each of the plates and handed on to Harry along with a spoon that he had gotten from the bakery. Harry smiled in thanks and saw the red inside the cake meaning that there were strawberries inside of the cake as well. 

“It’s good,” Harry said when he had tasted it and Ryota nodded happily. 

“I know,” he said. “So, the album?” 

Harry somehow managed to put it between them and flip one page open and it revealed the picture (one of the few) that Harry had of himself as a toddler with his parents. 

“Aw, you’re cute,” Ryota smiled and Harry flushed slightly.

“That’s your parents?” Ryota asked. 

“Mm,” Harry nodded. “James and Lily Potter.” 

“You look like your dad,” Ryota said. 

“I have heard that before,” Harry smiled. “And I have my mum’s eyes.” 

“And her smile;” Ryota said. 

“Really?” Harry blinked. 

“Yeah,” Ryota looked up from the picture and met Harry’s eyes. “You do.” 

“No one has said that before,” Harry said looking down at his mum. “Thanks.” 

He ate some more of the cake before he turned the page of the album and they talked through some of the pictures he had of his parents and their wedding. He knew Remus must have been the one to give him those. 

“That’s Ron and Hermione,” Harry said when they reached them in the album. 

“Huh,” Ryota said. “You all look close.” 

“Mm,” Harry nodded. 

“Your boyfriend or girlfriend?” Ryota asked his voice slightly off. 

“Eh? No, just best friends,” Harry blinked. 

“Oh, good,” Ryota said making Harry frown and look over at Ryota but he wasn’t looking at him but at the pictures. What did he mean by that? 

The leftovers from the cake were placed on the desk and Harry had tossed the plates in the rubbish before settling down on the bed again and this time beside Ryota leaned against the headboard of the bed. It was a slightly tight fit this way but it was more comfortable in order to look at the pictures together. 

“Ah, what are you doing here?” Ryota laughed. 

Harry grimaced, “well, I guess you could say that I lost a bet and got pranked.” 

“Pranked?” Ryota looked over at Harry. 

“Mm,” Harry nodded, “Ron’s older twin brothers love a good prank. They’ll prank anyone they can get to.” 

“Sounds amusing,” Ryota commented. 

Harry shrugged, “guess so.” 

He had really no way to really explain all of the pictures since some of them obviously had magical explanations behind them and Harry couldn’t exactly say that, but he found reasons plausible enough. 

Harry would later blame his inner Gryffindor and the fact that he allowed his impulsiveness to take over. Hermione always did say that he was too impulsive and that he never thought things through. 

Not that he minded in this instance. 

Not at all.

He kissed Ryota. 

The entire day he had tried to keep back and he had been overthinking it until he had just leaned forward (they sat really close together) and pressed his lips to the blond boy in a soft and chaste kiss. Those lips were even softer than Harry had imagined. Before he pulled back. Horrified. 

“Um…sorry…” Harry knew he was blushing furiously and scraped off the bed and backed away from the bed where Ryota was still sitting frozen. “I…I…” 

Shit… 

Stupid…

_What did he do?_

Harry startled when Ryota moved and suddenly he was in front of Harry who forced himself to not move. If he wanted to hit him for kissing him so unexpectedly and without asking then Harry would take it. 

“Finally,” Ryota said confusing Harry before he was pushed against the door and his lips were claimed roughly and wildly. 

Harry put his arms around Ryota’s neck and moaned into the kiss as it deepened and tongues tangled together hot and wet. Harry felt the hands on his stomach, waist and back and his shirt were yanked up and a thrill went through him. 

He hadn’t been imagining the change between them.

It hadn’t all been wishful thinking… 

Eventually Ryota pulled back but their bodies were still pressed close together and Harry was still pushed against the door. Their breathing was heavier and mixing together and Harry could smell the cologne that Ryota was using, it filled his senses. 

“Harry-cchi…” Ryota said quietly, like a whisper. “I’ve been waiting all day...Tell me that you’re mine.” 

Harry blinked and opened his mouth and he wanted to say yes, but suddenly he remembered…Shit. How could he have allowed this to happen? 

“You had a date yesterday,” Harry said pained as the hurt filled him again. How could he have forgotten? Harry moved to push Ryota away but the other boy pressed closer and buried his face against Harry’s neck and inhaled making Harry go weak in the knees and hold onto Ryota’s shoulders. 

“It was a mistake,” Ryota said pulling back slightly to look at Harry. His yellow eyes were pained almost desperate and pleading.

…and Harry had trouble thinking about anything but the fact _that he could feel Ryota’s breath against the skin on his neck._

“I didn’t realise what I should have realised until I was halfway through the date,” Ryota said quietly. “I talked about you all the time and she got annoyed. She had this image of me as the prince or something and it became clear that I wasn’t what she wanted, and she never looked at me like you. You see me. You don’t expect me to be perfect all the time. You allow me to hide away from everything.” 

Harry swallowed. His heart beating a mile a minute feeling like it was trying to escape his chest.

“She told me that it sounded like I was talking about my boyfriend and I realised that…” Ryota paused. 

“Realised what?” Harry asked nervously hardly daring to breathe… 

“I’m not that nice of a person,” Ryota said again and Harry blinked confused. 

“Eh?” 

“I’m not that nice of a person,” Ryota repeated using a hand to trace the side of Harry’s face and then a finger to trace Harry’s slightly swollen lips making Harry gasp and close his eyes before opening them again to look at Ryota who was watching with intense eyes. “You thought I came here just because I was being nice and wanted to keep you company so you wouldn’t be alone for Christmas.” 

Harry felt his breathing pick up as Ryota moved to press kisses to his neck and then his ear. 

“But I’m not that nice, Harry-cchi,” he whispered close to his ear. 

“Eep!” Harry yelped as he was suddenly pulled away from the door and tossed gently down on the bed before Ryota came over him and pressed a short but hard kiss to his lips. Ryota pulled back and used his elbows to support his weight as he hovered over Harry who could feel the warmth and strength from the body on top of him as his pulse quickened and he wondered if he should be pushing the other boy away. But he didn’t want to… 

Harry frowned, “what do you mean?” 

“I mean that I have an ulterior motive,” Ryota said and his eyes flashed slightly. “I want you, Harry-cchi. You’re going to be mine, and that’s why I am here. To make you mine.” 

Ryota smirked down at him before he leaned down and kissed him again and Harry arched up causing both of them to shudder and moan as they connected and certain body parts touched and Harry knew that they were moving into dangerous territory but he didn’t care. He wanted to continue…he had dreamed of this for so long… 

Harry pushed Ryota back and was pleased to see the aroused look on his handsome face. 

“What did you realise?” Harry whispered. “If you’re not so nice…what did you realise?” 

Ryota blinked before he smiled softer now. He blinked when Harry flipped them over and started to kiss Ryota’s chin, jaw and down his neck while his hands traced the chest and unbuttoned the shirt and grinned as he felt the muscles underneath the shirt… 

“That…” Ryota gasped and arched up making Harry groan as he sucked on the junction between Ryota’s neck and shoulder. “That…oh…mmm… that I wanted to be honest…oh…with myself…Harry-cchi…more…mmm…and…that I wanted you to be…Oh!” 

Harry moved up and pressed kisses to the jaw before he pressed his lips against Ryota’s again and tasted the cake they’d had earlier on his lips and tongue. 

“Yes?” Harry pressed when he pulled back. “You were saying?” 

“Meany;” Ryota complained with a small pout but then he flipped them over and looked down at Harry with a smile that was wider than any smile Harry had seen from him before and his eyes were softer. “I want you to be my boyfriend like she thought you were, Harry-cchi. I realised that I have wanted that for weeks if not months without realising it or being honest with myself about it.” 

Harry laughed lightly, happily as he put his arms around Ryota’s back and pulled him closer. 

“I would like that,” Harry said. “I would like that a lot…” 

Ryota beamed and surged forward to press a kiss to Harry’s lips again. And again…and again. 

“Great!” Ryota said with a laugh and Harry felt a similar laugh bubble up inside of him.

“I have to call Kuroko-cchi and tell him!” 

Harry laughed as Ryota scrambled out of bed looking for his phone not caring about the marks on his neck or the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned and revealed a muscles chest and smooth skin. Not that Harry minded the view as laid on the bed turned sideways with his head popped up on a hand as he watched his boyfriend with a smile on his face. Ryota would look over at him and smile and the happiness in his eyes was enough to make Harry’s breath catch and something inside of him soften. 

“Ah! There it is!” 

Harry wasn’t sure if he should feel sorry for Kuroko or just amused. He settled on amused. 

He knew without a doubt that he had never had a Christmas like this before. It might even beat Christmas at Hogwarts…. Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> A little late oneshot for Christmas, but better late than never, right? XD Hope you liked it! XD 
> 
> I don't know much about how Christmas is celebrated in Japan. I have done some research and have tried to get it as close to reality as possible. I apologize if I have completely messed it up or misunderstood something. And something might have changed in order to fit my story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! XD


End file.
